


Directionless and Innocent

by brionypoisoned



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Smut, Cottage Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, It's safe here a-and I have you, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Sex, Short One Shot, jonmartin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionypoisoned/pseuds/brionypoisoned
Summary: Set around episode 161. Jon is a mess, and Martin feels helpless to do anything about it. They take what comfort they can in each other.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Directionless and Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Not a particularly original idea or anything but DANG I had to get this out of my system. A very short angsty and romantic fic, almost the exact opposite of my previous, very long, fluffy romantic comedy. 
> 
> Title comes from "Party in the Dark" by Mogwai, which you should all listen to immediately.

Martin lay in bed next to Jon with his eyes shut, but he didn't sleep. He couldn't. He was comfortable enough, and they'd shut the doors and windows as best they could against the unsettling noises that still wormed their way inside, but even so. It was all just too big. 

When he'd come back from the shops to find Jon, hysterical, laughing and crying under the newly darkened and horrific sky, he'd done what he could. He'd dragged Jon inside and held him like a vice. They'd clung together on the couch for hours, flinching at every new sound as the ground felt like it was lurching beneath them. Jon had curled up against Martin, tense and trembling like a coil, trying desperately to cover his eyes. It was no use of course. There was no way to block out the suffering, less so for Jon, who could see _all of it_.

It was a reversal of their first few nights at the cottage when Martin kept drifting away and shivering, forgetting that he wasn't alone, and Jon was the one who had to grab him and pull him back. It had been Jon, then, who Martin had clung to, who had pressed kisses into the side of his head to bring him back to the world, to remind him of what warmth and feeling were. 

Honestly, in a strange, awful way, Martin was almost relieved to be back in his role of the comforting, rather than comforted. He was a natural caretaker, always had been. Accepting help from others always made him anxious. 

Jon, next to him in bed, shuddered and moaned.

"Jon?" Martin asked at once, attentive, rolling over and stroking his arm.

Jon turned to him, gasping. He'd always looked older than he was, but his features were so haggard and gray now that he barely looked... Martin wouldn't say it. It was still Jon, his Jon, and whatever he looked like or whatever he went through he was still a human being. No matter what he said he was. 

"It's too much, Martin... It's too..." Jon cried out, and Martin pulled him against him, pressing his face into his chest to block out whatever the Eye was making him see. 

"What do you need, Jon?" Martin whispered, "What can I _do?_ "

"You? Nothing! There's nothing TO do it's just... God, Martin, I..." Jon gasped and tensed up again as some fresh horror forced its way into his mind. 

Martin didn't have many resources at his disposal, here. He didn't even have fucking TEA anymore. So in a nearly desperate attempt to stop this, to help Jon, or at least to distract him, he climbed on top of the smaller man, took his face firmly into his hands and kissed him. 

Jon froze underneath Martin for just a moment, before kissing back with an almost aggressive fervor. His warm hands gripped Martin's arms and pulled him down closer.

"I love you." Martin whispered, when he got a chance to come up for air. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

Jon sort of growled and pulled Martin back into him for another kiss, rolling his hips up against Martin's and wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Jon?" Martin gasped, and if there were any light in the room Jon would have been able to see he was blushing red.

" _Please_ Martin" Jon groaned, "Just... let me feel you." 

Martin didn't need to be told twice. He ground his hips against Jon's, feeling a small flush of triumph when he heard a different kind of gasp from his partner. Martin pulled Jon's shirt up over his shoulders, running his hands across Jon's soft skin, his too frail, scarred body, now somewhat less tense than it had been a moment ago, and began to press kisses into his neck.

Jon reached his hands up under Martin's shirt and ran them across his back, eventually managing to pull Martin's shirt off as well.

"Harder." Jon demanded. 

Martin obliged, reaching into Jon's pants and gripping him firmly. Jon's back arched, eyes closing, gasping for air as Martin stroked him.

"Please... harder..." Jon wheezed.

"I won't hurt you, Jon." Martin answered, softly, knowing what Jon meant. He continued to stroke Jon firmly while kissing his chest with tenderness.

Jon let out a little whimper at that and pressed up into Martin's hand. Martin continued to rub and grind into Jon, pressing him down into the mattress, trying to express all the love and care he felt for this man with every touch. 

Deep down he knew this wasn't healthy. Using sex as a distraction was always a disaster. A deep, constantly worried part of Martin protested that he was being selfish, taking advantage of this situation, somehow. But with a moaning, writhing Jon underneath him, whispering his name and pulling him into intense kisses, Martin couldn't really focus on it. Right at this moment Jon was thinking about him, not whatever was out there, and that was something anyway.

"I love you, Martin" Jon whispered, gasping, just as he came with a shudder. Martin, who had been pressing himself against Jon the whole time, was able to finish himself off with a few strokes.

"You know I love you Jon. Always." Martin said, lying back down at Jon's side and pulling him against him. The sounds of their heavy breathing, for a moment, drowned out the muffled wailing from outside. Martin squinted to make out Jon's face in the darkness, and saw his eyes were still wide open, staring up at the ceiling. Martin didn't want to know what he saw there. He kissed Jon's cheek, protectively. There had to be something he could do.


End file.
